Rain
by virgo-princess93
Summary: Himiko's POV. One stormy night, Himiko reflects on her brother's death and Ban's betrayal, and realizes that life goes on. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers… sadly.

Oh yeah, one last thing. If the words are in italics, it means it's a flashback.

Please review!

* * *

Night had fallen, and all was silent, save for the sounds of the falling rain and the rumbling thunder coming from the sky. Occasionally a flash of lightning could be seen lighting up the atmosphere. A certain lady transporter lay in her bed, taking this all in as she listened to the sound of droplets of rain continuing to fall on the wet pavement.

"_You know, the weather was like this too, the night he died," _

Himiko sat up, startled at the unbidden thought that had just crossed her mind. She hadn't thought about his death for a long time now. Or at least she tried hard not to. She didn't want to feel that terrible pain or worse, that painful gaping hole of emptiness, the one which her brother used to fill.

"_That must be why I can't fall asleep tonight. It's because I keep thinking about him."_

Himiko sighed. Since she had already started thinking about it, there was no way she could stop her mind from going over the events of that fateful night. She closed her eyes as she let her mind whisk her off to the scene that she knew would haunt her for many more years to come.

_**flashback**_

"_Onichan! Ban-kun! Its time to eat!" she called out cheerily. It was her brother's birthday, and she had prepared something special for him. God knows how hard she had worked that afternoon, slaving away in the kitchen as Ban kept Yamato out of the house by taking him to see the different sights the city had to offer. _

_There was no reply from her brother, but Ban came out of his room, sniffing the air and sticking his finger into some of the food she had worked so hard to prepare. She tried her best to stay calm, trying not to let her brother's annoying best friend spoil her good mood. And once again, it didn't work._

"_And just what do think you're doing! Do you have ANY idea how hard I worked to fix this meal for you!" she yelled, putting her hands angrily on her hips, glaring at the older man. _

"_You didn't fix this food for me. You fixed it for Yamato. There's a difference." He teased her, smirking as he once again swiped a bit of the icing on the cake. He would have proceeded to put it in his mouth, had a hand not grabbed his wrist tightly to prevent him from doing so._

"_I cooked the food for both of you in mind, all right?" she sighed calmly, and then she continued, "Now please answer my question. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO COOK ALL THESE!" she yelled, destroying the image of tranquility she had held only a few minutes before.._

"_I bet I could cook, and I bet I could do it much, much better than you. Besides, I'm just tasting the food. We wouldn't want Yamato getting poisoned on his birthday now would we?" he shot back teasingly. He loved doing this. It was so much fun to watch her pout angrily and stomp away._

"_Ban Mido, don't you DARE make fun of my cooking." She told him sternly. Turning away from him, she once again called her brother, who had still not emerged from his room. "Yamato-chan! Come on, do you wanna eat or not?"_

_There was no answer._

"_Hey Ban, would you mind doing me a favor and go check on him? I just need to check the food one more time."_

"_Hmm…would I mind? Do you want the honest answer or the good answer?"_

_Himiko rolled her eyes. "Just go!" she said exasperatedly. "Smart ass…" she muttered, smiling slightly as soon as she knew he was out of earshot. _

_15 minutes had already passed and yet they still hadn't emerged. Just as she was thinking of going herself, she heard a slight _bump_, as though something heavy had fallen down on the floor. Frowning, she walked over to her brother's room and opened the door._

_Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in front of her._

_Yamato was kneeling on the floor, bright red blood oozing from the area where his heart was supposed to be. Standing beside him was Ban._

_With blood covering his hands._

_Her brother's blood. Flowing steadily from his heart towards the floor._

_She screamed and screamed. She couldn't believe it. Her brother was dead, and his **best friend **was responsible for his death._

"_How could you! We trusted you! And this is how you repay us! He was your best friend and you just killed him in cold blood! Why?" she shrieked hysterically. Her once perfect world was now shattered._

_He didn't answer any of her questions. All he said, and this she would always remember, for his voice was a mixture of grief, sadness, pain and helplessness._

"_I'm sorry."_

_And there was silence, save for the sound of the rain pouring outside of their home._

_In the days that had followed, the only thing keeping them together was the fact that they had to bury him._

_They both dug his grave, neither willing to speak to each other. His face was simply a mask. You couldn't tell what emotions lurked underneath. As for herself, she tried to keep her face impassive, trying to hide all the sorrow, grief and anger that threatened to come out._

_When they finally laid his body in the grave to rest, she couldn't stand it anymore. The mask came off, and the waterworks began. She wept and wept, not caring what Ban thought. Had this been anyone else's funeral, her brother would have been there for her, patting her on the back, whispering reassuring words into her ears._

_Ban just stood there, unmoving. She knew that she would never really remember anything that had happened that day, except for the little things. Like the way the roses that Ban had gone out to buy looked. Or the mask that obscured all Ban's emotions and feelings._

_Later as she went into the house, she noticed that Ban hadn't entered yet. Looking out the window, she saw him kneeling on his knees, and doing something he had told her that was something his grandmother had taught him yet had never really bothered to do it._

_He was praying._

_Hours later, she couldn't hear him around the house anymore. She looked everywhere, until at last she entered his room. All his belongings were gone and on the bed, there was a note pinned to the bed sheet. On it, were only two words written in Ban's neat handwriting._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Right then and there, a lot of feelings coursed through her, racking her body. She could feel pain, anger, grief and sadness._

_To this day, she couldn't tell if forgiveness was one of them._

_And that day, she vowed to exact revenge on him, one way or another._

_And outside, the rain once again began to fall._

_**End of flashback**_

As Himiko lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she thought about that night. For some reason, it wasn't as painful as the previous nights that she had thought about it.

"_Maybe it's because you've found Ban already, and things are getting between the two of you. Maybe it's because you're going on with your life, despite everything that's happened." _A small voice whispered in her head.

Whatever the reason was, she was glad for it. Although sometimes she felt guilty because she was feeling happy when she had a feeling that she should be grieving, she knew that her brother wouldn't have wanted her to grieve over him forever.

"When life gives you a lemon, make lemonade," as the old saying once said.

Whatever life threw at her, she would be able to handle it. After all, she had her friends to help her. So maybe life without her beloved brother wouldn't be so bad. After all, life goes on right?

As she realized this, she gazed outside, looking out into the rain still wrapping the city of Shinjuku in a cold blanket of chilliness and darkness. And despite the cold, sad and dark places, she knew that somewhere out there, there was happiness and warmth. With this thoughts running in her head, she soon dozed off to sleep in the wee hours of the morning,

She slept fitfully that night, dreaming that somewhere in that nice happy place up in the sky called heaven; her brother was smiling and watching over her. A slight smile graced her lips at the thought of that.

Outside of her simple apartment unit, where the rain continued to fall, a ghost of Yamato Kudo did appear, smiling and watching over his sister.

So you see, what she had dreamt did come true.

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry if it was sappy and mushy… It was inspired a bit by Rabid Lola's _Burial._

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
